Hide and Seek Another Story
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Summary : Bagaimana jika permainan devil hide and seek yang mempertaruhkan nyawa malah menumbuhkan cinta antara sang pemain dan spirit yang terpanggil memainkan permainan itu ? Terinspirasi dari lagu SeeU - hide and seek


Hide and Seek another story

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna-san ! X3 Watashi wa Emilia Frost desu , yoroshiku ! XD saya author baru disini jadi mohon dukungannya ! X3

.

.

.

Summary :

Bagaimana jika permainan devil hide and seek yang mempertaruhkan nyawa malah menumbuhkan cinta antara sang pemain dan spirit yang terpanggil memainkan permainan itu ? Terinspirasi dari lagu SeeU - hide and seek

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu malam , terlihat seorang gadis berdiri di depan wastafel yang penuh dengan air dengan sebuah pisau yang dililitkan benang merah di pegangannya. Tali merah tersebut mengikatkan pisau tersebut dengan sebuah boneka yang setengah tubuhnya telah terendam dengan air. Dilihat dari keadaan sekitarnya , sepertinya dia sedang sendirian di gadis itu tampaklah bergetar menunjukan rasa takutnya. Bukan karena dia takut sendirian di rumah , namun karena dia akan bermain devil hide and seek. Dia terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya berkata " Bila kau menemukanku , akan kuserahkan nyawaku ". Dan setelah Ia mengucapkan kata kata tersebut setelah 10 kali , dia pun berkata seolah menyuruh boneka itu " Sekarang bersembunyilah , sekarang giliranku untuk menjadi penjaga " Ia pun menutup matanya dan menghitung sampai 50.

Setelah itu Ia pergi untuk mencari boneka beberapa lama, Ia pun menemukannya sedang bersembunyi di belakang mejanya, Ia berkata "ketemu" lalu menusuk nusuk boneka itu menggunakan pisau yang sudah terikat dengan boneka itu. Gadis itu terlihat semakin kawatir , saat menusuk nusuk boneka itu , ia takut karena sebentar lagi gilirannya dan bila ia ditemukan dia akan terbunuh. Dan dengan ketakutan yang sangat Ia pun berkata " Se...sekarang...gi...giliranku... ..ber...sembunyi". Dia pun berlari dan bersembunyi di tempat yang telah dia tetapkan...

? POV

Bagaimana ini ? Sekarng sudah menjadi giliranku untuk bersembunyi , kalau dia menemukanku aku akan tewas terbunuh olehnya, oh ya sebelumnya aku perkenalkan diriku. Namaku SeeU , aku berumur 16 tahun , sekarang aku sedang melakukan permainan Devil hide and seek yang terkenal itu. Kata orang orang , permainan tersebut sudah menyebabkan banyak korban jiwa. Mendengar itu aku ingin mencoba memainkannya , tapi ternyata keputusanku salah...

Normal POV

Sekarang SeeU sedang bersembunyi di lemari baju yang berada di kamar orang tuanya. Terlihat bahwa dia sedang gemetar tidak karuan karena rasa takutnya sambil memegang sebuah cangkir yang berisi air asin yang memang wajib disediakan dalam permainan ini. Selama 1 menit Ia belum merasa adanya kontak dari spirit tersebut , namun setelah 1 menit 30 detik , dia mendengar bahwa televisi yang berada di kamar orang tuanya menyala sendiri. Dia kaget bahwa ternyata spirit tersebut ternyata bisa menemukan tempat persembunyiannya begitu cepat. Selain mendengar televisi menyala sendiri , dia juga mendengar bisikan ' Kau akan tertangkap '. Dan dia pun berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi Ia akan ditemukan, dan dugaannya tepat. Boneka itu membuka pintu lemari tersebuta dan bermaksud untuk mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah SeeU. SeeU sudah pasrah kalau dia akan mati. Tapi hal tak terduga terjadi , boneka itu memberhentikan gerakannya untuk menusuk SeeU.

SeeU kaget akan tindakan yang dilakukan boneka itu. Samar samar Ia melihat wujud dari spirit tersebut , setelah dilihat lihat , wujud tersebut mirip dengan wajah pacar SeeU yang meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu yang bernama USee atau SeeWoo. SeeU pun kaget dan dengan suara yang agak ketakutan berkata " K-Kau ... Se-SeWoo ?". Spirit itu menjawab 'Ya , kau tambah cantik saja setelah kematianku'. Mendengar jawaban itu muka SeeU memerah dan berkata " Kau ini !"Keheningan terjadi , keheningan tersebut saat SeeU mulai menangis " Hiks.. Hiks... Asal kau tau , aku ...hiks...merindukanmu...hiks... Kau ...pergi terlalu cepat...hiks ... Meninggalkanku...hiks... Sendirian". Spirit tersebutpun ( SeeWoo)berkata 'Maafkan aku , aku sudah berjuang untuk bertahan untuk hidup melawan penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhku , tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain , Tapi aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu sebelum aku pergi'. Dengan nada heran SeeU pun bertanya " Apa itu ?". SeeWoo pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan SeeU dan berkata " Aku mencintaimu" lalu Ia mencium SeeU untuk beberapa saat. Setelah mencium SeeU , Ia berkata " Selamat tinggal , tetap jalani hidupmu seperti seharusnya dan saat kau putus asa ingatlah bahwa aku akan tetap berada di hatimu dan selalu melihatmu". Setelah berkata itu , perlahan SeeWoo menghilang perlahan , tepat saat pagi datang dan SeeU berkata " Ya , aku akan selalu mengingatmu"

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

Gimana ? Maaf kalau jelek DX mohon reviewnya minna ! XD


End file.
